A plant pot is known from DE 299 16 691 U1, which has an outer container, in which an intermediate base is inserted, which delimits a water storage space between itself and the base of the outer container. Plants planted in the plant pot can supply themselves with water from this water storage space for a relatively long time. These plant pots have proven very successful in practice. However, their production is relatively expensive.